The first of December ONESHOT
by Waratte14
Summary: Rin is visiting his home. Upon realizing that he's completely alone, he decides to let Haru come visit him.


The first of December [ONESHOT]

When Rin woke up that morning, it was cold and chilly. Currently he was at home, deciding that since he was barely home he might as well visit since it was already December. Stretching his arms and letting out a big yawn, he flung his legs out of his bed. Rubbing his sleep out of his eyes, he trotted to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed that his hair was a red mess. Running one hand through it, trying to fix his bedhair didn't really help. As it didn't work, he just let it be and frowned. Tying the mess in a small ponytail made it at least look better.

After having brushed his teeth thoroughly, he made his way down to the kitchen. Seeing as it was empty, he wondered where Gou could have gone off to. It wasn't like her, she always made breakfast for him when he visited because to admit, he wasn't the best in the kitchen. Walking over to the kitchen table, there was a small white note on the table tucked beneath a plate that was covered with plastic. The note said "Good morning oni-chan! Since it's the first of December today, I'm out Christmas shopping with a few friends. Help yourself to the breakfast I made for you. I won't be back until late, so don't bother waiting for me to eat dinner together! You could always call Haru if you're bored" Rin scowled. Attached to the note was the lousy drawing of a blinking face. Damn it, he thought and his face flushed slightly. He and Haru had been going out for a few months now and apparently Gou had made it her hobby to let him spend his time with Haru rather than with her. Rin couldn't help but grin though, now he had the whole day to be alone with Haru. But even after they had been going out for a while now, Rin still got strangely nervous around him. Heart pounding and stomach fluttered, as if butterflies were flying around in it.

Humming happily while eating the breakfast that had been prepared for him, he reached for his phone in his pocket. Since calling made him way too nervous, he quickly tapped a text to Haru that said "Want to come over to my house?". Not expecting a reply so fast, he was startled when his phone buzzed just a minute later. "What about your family?" the text said. Giddily, Rin replied with just two single words "I'm alone". Laughing and grinning by himself, he felt like a little girl. Getting this excited wasn't normal. Maybe it was because Haru had never been at his home, let alone in his room. The only place Haru had visited though, was the room at the dorm. But that didn't really count since he shared that with Nitori. Just the thought of Haru and him alone together in his room made his face flush.

When his phone finally vibrated and buzzed, he grabbed it as fast he could to read the reply. "…Got it. I'll come, see you soon." A wide grin spread across Rins face. Hastily he removed the dishes from the table and washed them. He could already barely wait until Haru arrived. Looking out the window, the sun was shining and white frost covered the ground, shining and glittering. Shivering, Rin noticed that he was still in his underwear and t-shirt. Shit, I gotta shower before Haru comes. He walked briskly up the stairs into he bathroom, flung of his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Just when Rin got out of the shower, he heard the doorbell ring. Shit, just how fast did he manage to get here, or maybe, he thought embarrassed, I showered for too long. Panicking and furrowing his eyebrows, he quickly dried himself of. Not caring that his hair was still dripping wet he just got out of the bathroom to grab some clothes from his room. Putting on the first thing he saw, which in this case was a black tank top and some dark blue jeans, he literally ran down the stairs to the front door. He didn't want to let Haru wait out in the cold and he was eager to see him. Pausing for a bit before he opened the door, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Heck, he didn't want to seem _too eager_ to see him. Opening the door, there he was. Haru. Though he hadn't really expected the sight before him. Haru was all muddled up, a knitted scarf wrapped around his face and his face was a bright red. Breath coming out in small white puffs. Rins heart clenched tightly and the straight face he had tried so hard to maintain vanished completely. Instead he couldn't help but blush and didn't manage to say anything. Dumbfounded, Rin just stared.

"Are you going to let me in or not? It's cold" Haru said and shot Rin an annoyed glance. "Oh, sure" Rin said moving out of the way to let him in. Rin watched Haru quietly as he took of his jacket and scarf. Haru had a deep frown on his face and his ears were red. He's way too cute, damn it, Rin thought. Seriously contemplated if he should just kiss him here and now, but decided against it. Suddenly a mutter came from Harus mouth, barely audible, "Will you stop it…" but Rin managed to hear it. Not quite understanding what he meant Rin said "Stop what?". "Staring at me like that…" now Harus face could compete with the hair color of Rin. He had averted his eyes and was staring at the floor. When Rin heard Haru say that he covered his bright red face with one hand and muttered "…sorry".

They hadn't even gotten inside the house yet, they were still standing just inside the front door and already this awkward situation had occurred. Rins heart clenched and not being able to help himself he reached out for Haru and pulled him into a tight hug. It had been a few days since they had been so close together but to Rin it felt like years. No matter where he was or what he was doing, he always longed to be close like this with Haru. Never in his wildest imaginations had he imagined he would yearn for someone this much.

A warm cozy feeling spread in his body and he gently kissed Harus head feeling the soft raven hair against his lips. At this Haru wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck. Haru started to kiss Rins neck and he shuddered. Leaning back a little breaking Harus contact with his neck, he kissed him on the mouth. Right away Haru melted into the kiss and snaked one of his hands into Rins hair. Rins body tingled and a jolt went through it. Harus body pressed hard against him and he hungrily kissed Haru, putting in more force.

Suddenly Haru broke the kiss, Rin tried to keep the contact but one of Harus hands pushed him away. In a daze Rin just stared at Haru that looked dishevelled. His face still sporting a deep flush, his hair tousled and his eyes had turned a deeper hue. "…Your room" Haru whispered. "Huh?" Rin replied not sure he had heard him correctly. "I want to… see your room". W-w-what?!" Rin sputtered. "Don't get the wrong idea. I've just never been to your room…" Haru muttered with a deep frown on his face. Shit, I thought my heart was going to explode for a minute, Rin thought.

Rin just kissed Harus burning cheek and searched for his hand with the other, entwining their fingers. Tugging Haru along, who had a curious look on his face, they walked slowly through the living room and adjoining kitchen. Walking up the stairs, Rin then led Haru in to his room. Since Rin lived at the dorm, his room was sparsely decorated. Just the things you normally see in a room. Maybe except that he had a queen-size bed, with a shark plush that lay on it. Other than that he just had a desk with stacks of magazines piled on it neatly and a flat screen tv.

Rin glanced at Haru, who had that expressionless face again that he usually had. Looking at his eyes though, Rin saw that he wasn't expressionless because his eyes were shining. Was he really that happy to be in my room? Rin thought and snickered, trying to stifle it by covering his mouth with one hand. Haru pouted, which meant Rin had understood him correctly. Just standing there with their hands still entwined and Haru just staring at right ahead, Rin started to fidget uncomfortable. "Well…not that I know what we're supposed to do, though" he said after several minutes had passed. Haru didn't budge. An awkward silence stretched out.

Suddenly Haru let go of Rins hand. Surprised and a little disappointed he tucked his hands in his pockets. Haru on the other hand, was rummaging through the pockets of his jeans until he suddenly pulled something out, looking relieved. What's he doing, Rin thought curiously. He didn't know if his eyes had deceived him or not, but it looked as if Haru had pulled out what looked like a very small…present. Which was weird, because, what was the occasion? Confused, Rin just stared at Haru. "Haru, what are you doing?" he asked trying to catch a glimpse of what Haru was holding in one his hands. Haru, who had turned his gaze to the window softly said "It's snowing." That made Rin look in the same direction.

Distracted, he forgot about the thing that looked like a present, because it actually was snowing. Whit flakes were falling slowly to the ground, making it covered in white. Where they lived, it was rare that it snowed. Rins eyes started shining brightly, he loved snow. Excitedly he walked over to the window and rested his arms on the windowsill. Haru walked up to him and rested his chin on Rins shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rin barely noticed, which made Haru a bit annoyed. "Rin." He said in a somewhat annoyed voice. "Yeah?" Rin mumbled.

Not without a word, Haru held up a small rectangular object in gift wrapping before his eyes. "Huh? What's this?" Rin said with a confused look on his face. "Just open it." Haru said impatiently. Rin just took the present and opened it slowly, removing the cute gift wrapping. It was a lollipop made out of chocolate, in the form of Santa Claus. That was not what Rin had expected, snickering. This is way too cute! He thought happily, a warm feeling spreading in his body. "Thanks. But why?" Rin said not being able to see the soft smile and flush that adorned Harus face.

Haru just kissed Rins neck gently and whispered into his ear "It's the first of December."


End file.
